


April's Fool

by Gaillen



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: April Fools, Gen, Imported Work, Intended as friendship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pranks, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaillen/pseuds/Gaillen
Summary: April 1st is the most dangerous day after Halloween to be in the Jimusho. It's amazing how some pranks seem better than the rest. In other words, I'm having fun at the boys' expense.-- This fanfic was originally written in 2009 and originally posted to my LiveJournal under the same name. I'm porting many of my old works to AO3, mainly because I want them in one place and I intend to finish some of the unfinished ones eventually and AO3 will be easier. ^_^
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Nishikido Ryo&Ueda Tatsuya, Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	April's Fool

Ueda Tatsuya stepped off of the lift onto KAT-TUN’s hall and walked down the oddly quiet corridor to his group’s room. He opened the door and walked in not entirely too surprised see NEWS in their ready room. Well it was only two members of NEWS, Nishikido and Yamashita. The latter of which was arguing with Akanishi over something and the former looking mildly irritated from his spot just by the door.

“Good Morning.” Nishikido said as soon as he noticed him. Ueda eyed him suspiciously before walking past him into the room.

“Good Morning. What are you doing here?”

“Yamapi had something to get from Jin or something. We should be leaving but he and Bakanishi got into an argument and I’m waiting for him to get done.”

“Mmn.” Ueda nodded and walked past him to his vanity but continued to keep a wary eye on him. One couldn’t really blame him either. It was the first of April and while most Japanese individuals didn’t actually celebrate -- seriously could this day be celebrated? -- April’s Fool Day, Jin had brought the tradition back with him. And of course, any excuse that the older jyanis could use to torture the poor juniors was willingly accepted, meaning that the first of April was the most dangerous day to be in the Jimusho.

Well, April’s Fool and Halloween that is.

Nishikido seemed to finally have enough and walked over to grab Yamapi’s arm. “Come on. We have to go.”

“But…alright.” The two left the room and Ueda finally set down at his vanity, with a sigh of relief. Nishikido didn’t do anything and if he could make if through the rest of the day without any problems he’d be doing good. It’s not that he didn’t like Nishikido, he just didn’t trust him to pass up the opportunity to make Ueda’s life just little bit harder because Nishikido loved torturing him.

“Hey, Uepi~!” Taguchi approached him but Ueda held a hand up to stop him.

“No…whatever it is, no. I don’t trust any of you today.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Taguchi complained.

“You don’t have to. The day in and of itself is problem enough.”

“But… Uepi~”

“No.” Nakamaru chuckled looking up from his magazine.

“Give it up, Taguchi. He’s not going to fall for it.” Taguchi gave a disgruntled sigh and walked away, back to his own little corner. Ueda glanced over at the oldest KAT-TUN member.

“Fall for what?”

“He’s been trying to pull a joke on one of us this morning. So far, Koki’s the only one to fall for it.” Ueda coughed into his hand to avoid from laughing and instead grabbed his hair brush from the drawer on his vanity.

“Koki fell for it?” Nakamaru shrugged and Ueda sighed, brushing his hair, which was sticking up an odd angle after pulling off his hat.

“I think he was being indulgent.” Nakamaru said looking back down at his periodical. Ueda was about to answer when he noticed something tangled in the tines of his brush. He picked it out of the bristles and moved it as close to his face as possible while still being able to see it. It only took about three seconds before he realized what it was.

“AHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!”

_*Break*_

Kamenashi tapped unsuccessfully at the wooden toilet stall for the fourth time. There was no answer, not that he was actually expecting one.

“Tat-chan, come on.” He sighed. “It’s just a hair. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It was gray!” Came the rather distressed response. “GRAY, Kame.”

Kame sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temple. Koki and Jin were looking between each other near the sinks and trying desperately to not explode in laughter. Taguchi was still moping nearby and Nakamaru was standing just across from Kame by the closed stall door.

“It’s just one hair. You dye your hair enough to cover any other gray hairs.” Kame replied. The sharp gasp and resulting whine made Kame realize he’d just made a mistake.

“Kame!” Nakamaru hissed. “Look Tat-chan, it’s okay. Kame’s right…uhhh well, mostly. It’s one hair. Plenty of people get one gray hair every once in a while. It’s not unusual and it doesn’t mean you’re getting old.”

“But it was gray! I have gray hairs! Next thing I know I’ll be getting winkles!”

“He’s not even listening to us.” Nakamaru sighed. “Tat-chan, you’re only 25. I think you’ve got quite a few years before you have to worry about that. At least 20 more. Maybe more because you’re in such good shape.”

“You think so?” Kame rolled his eyes at Ueda’s small unsure voice.

“Yes, Tat-chan. We’re sure. You take really good care of your body and your skin. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” The youngest KAT-TUN member answered. The other three had gotten bored of the struggle to get their resident boxer out of hiding and just started to leave the washroom as Ueda unlocked the stall’s door and stepped out.

“Ahhh~! Ryo-chan, what’s up?” Jin said. Nishikido was standing on the other side of the door either waiting for them or eavesdropping one. The Osakan just grinned in response.

“Well, I went by your room but none of you were there. I just wanted to give Ueda something I forgot about earlier this morning.”

“Give me something?” Ueda half-shuffled behind Nakamaru for protection. Was Nishikido planning an April’s Fool joke on him?

“Yeah, but I left it in your room. I’ll talk to all of you later. Jin, Yamapi wants to know if you’re still up for tonight.”

“Of course I am.” Nishikido left shortly after that and left the KAT-TUN members to go back to their own room.

“He left something…in our room…for me?” Ueda chewed his bottom lip. Half-forgetting his ‘gray hair, I’m getting old’ depression for more dangerous matters, which was always the case when he and Nishikido were involved with each other.

“Well let’s go see what it is.” Koki said, grabbing the boxer’s arm and pulling him in the direction of their room. Ueda struggled feebly and the others followed behind them. Sure enough a box was sitting on his vanity, right next to his hair brush. It was of medium size, not too big but not to small either.

“I don’t trust him.” Ueda stated staring at the box as if it was a bomb ready to explode. Considering it was Nishikido and it was April’s Fool Day, he might not be far from the mark.

“Ahh~ Uepi, you hardly trust anybody.” Taguchi smiled. Ueda stared at him over his glasses.

“It’s Nishikido. I have good reason not to trust him.” He deadpanned.

“Well are you going to open it?” Kame asked.

“Jin, can I see that coat hanger on the table?” Ueda asked after a moment of silence. Jin gave the desired article looking mildly bemused.

“But what are you going to do with the hanger?”

“Protection.” Ueda replied, using the coat hanger to tap the box warily. He jerked back when it slid slightly from his prodding. Nakamaru finally rolled his eyes and walked over to the box and opened it.

“Stop being a baby. Nishikido wouldn’t do something to hurt yo…” Nakamru trailed off as he looked at what was in the box and bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh. He failed.

“What!? What is it!?” Ueda asked now feeling more threatened with Nakamaru’s guffaws.

“It’s…hahaha…it’s a…a…hahahahahaha!” The other’s suddenly swarmed the box and Ueda watched them all fall about laughing.

“What the hell you guys!?” He asked. Koki reached into the box and pulled out a blue-gray wig with a note pinned to it.

‘ _Jeez, hair gets everywhere doesn’t it? April’s Fool, Ueda._ ’ This was followed by a small badly drawn picture of a grinning Ryo holding up a peace sign. Ueda stared at it for several seconds.

And then it clicked.

“NISHIKIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

_*Break*_

The rest of the day was a rather difficult venture for Nishikido. After his little trick on KAT-TUN’s U, he had expected retaliation. Painful retaliation at that and it made him jumpy. But as the day slowly drew to a close, he was starting to think that Ueda was either planning something really big after hours or he actually looked at it with his strange sense of humor and wasn’t going to do anything. He still looked around corners and checked everything before touching it, however.

Currently he was examining the bottle of water that Masuda had given him for anything suspicious after their practice. He only had an hour more of this and his constant vigilance was starting to wear him out. Maybe that was Ueda’s plan of vengeance. Make him think something was going to happen and make him use all his energy trying to protect himself, only for nothing to happen.

Okay so Ueda was sadistic enough but no, Ryo furrowed his brow, Ueda would want revenge. So that left Ryo with absolutely nothing to go on because Ueda had done nothing to him at all. All day. He hadn’t even seen the older male since he’d pulled the gray hair prank on him. Ryo sighed and finally untwisted the cap from his bottle taking a heavy sip. What the hell was Ueda planning?

_*Break*_

NEWS’s ready room was completely silent since said group was practicing downstairs in the dance room. The door slid open and he walked into the room, flipping on the light and looking around the room for several moments. After the moment of contemplation, he moved about the room looking for one specific item. It actually took a lot longer to find it than he originally thought it would.

Opening the top of the item, he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and shook it before pouring the contents into the other item. After wards, he recapped the item and pocketed the small bottle putting everything back in the exact same place that it was originally. The last thing he did was flip the light off and leave the room, quietly closing the door.

Ueda smiled to himself as he walked back down the hall to KAT-TUN’s room. And no, he didn’t do anything that would effect Ryo for too long.

_*Break*_

Nishikido’s anxiety had pushed him almost to the point where everything anyone did caused him to leapt like a skittish deer. He was already beginning to regret pulling the prank on Ueda simply because waiting for Ueda to fight back was wearing on his nerves. The reason for his jumpiness? Jin’s phone call an hour ago.

Bakanishi had eluded to Ueda’s revenge but since he didn’t actually know what Ueda was doing he couldn’t tell Ryo anything. Meaning Ryo knew something was going to happen but he had no idea what and Jin’s warning to be careful was not going to offer much protection. Ryo sighed, he was done for the day and just had to take a shower before he left. This would be Ueda’s last chance to pull a return prank on him.

Ryo stepped into the shower and picked up his shampoo, lathering his hair. He’d made sure to check every corner of the bathroom and had locked the door after insuring that there was nothing in the room at all. It was perfectly safe, he sighed. A joke would probably come after he had stepped out of the shower. He spent almost a full hour in the shower and only stepped out after he noticed that his hands had turned all wrinkly.

The other NEWS members were still there. They were all anxious to see what Ueda had planned for Ryo just because they were sure to get a good laugh out of it. Tegoshi looked up to happily greet Ryo as the Osakan stepped out of the bathroom.

“Hey Ry…OH MY GOD!” His greeting turned into a shocked screech. Ryo looked startled and looked around him.

“What!? What!?” The others were gapping at him. Yamapi pointed slightly above Ryo’s head, his mouth working but producing no sound.

“What!?” Ryo asked again, fear causing his heart to creep into his throat. Koyama shed the first light on Ryo’s predicament.

“Mirror.” He croaked. Ryo spun around and ran to the nearest mirror.

Pink.

Bright neon pink.

Uchi’s type of pink. His hair was completely pink, from his fringe and nape of his neck it was completely pink.

“AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The scream could be heard throughout the entirety of the jimusho, from the junior’s hall all the way up to V6’s hall. In KAT-TUN’s room, everyone’s head jerked up with exception of Ueda’s. The boxer calmly turned the page of his manga the slightest hint of a sadistic smile curving at his lips.

Koki inched away from him surreptitiously and the others silently decided to go back to what they were doing. Jin breathed out in a heavy sigh hoping that Ryo was going to be alright. Ueda was downright evil when he had a mind to be.

 _Finished_.

**Author's Note:**

> I...that is...this is kind of stupid but in a good way. It's old, forgive me. I...have nothing else to say. Not edited from the original posted version so there are a lot of mistakes. I hope it'll be enjoyed though. ^_^;


End file.
